¿que eres superheroe o supervillano ?
by m3xiiii
Summary: En la ciudad de Amoris existen familias de villanos que en las sombras gobiernan la ciudad..pero una cruel guerra esta por comenzar y la familia X es la que mas posibilidades tiene de conseguir la ciudad y el mundo¿ que harán los nuevos villanos y aspirantes a héroes? ¿tomaran parte en esta cruel guerra ? ¿ los futuros héroes se desviaran del camino recto? se parte de esta historia
1. ¿Que eres?

**_Yase muchas historias y escribo muy despacio ¿pero que le hago si me viene esta maravillosa idea? ...díganme ¿a quien le gustan las historias de héroes ? ...a mi me encantan soy super fanática de los héroes de marvel como de los villanos todos son geniales ... no es que sea una experta eso quiero aclarlo por si acaso lee esto un super fanático... yo soy una persona que me gustan mucho mucho ...mis _****_ héroes _****_favoritos son : hulk y el maravilloso hombre araña ...y mis villanos el joker y ...el joker ... para mi es el mejor villano tiene todo lo que me gusta ...bueno el titulo lo dice todo :_**

**_-¿ que son ustedes héroes o villanos ? ...tambien pueden optar por ser neutros como haré yo ...por lo menos al principio luego me decidiré...por ...veamos ... no les digo ;P_**

**_si les gustan las historias de héroes y malvados villanos elijan bando y mandenme una ficha con lo siguiente :_**

_Nombre de héroe o villano : _

_Nombre y apellidos del personaje: _

_Habilidades máximo 3 : ( las habilidades tienen que dividirse en_

_desplazamiento : vuelo , agilidad y super velocidad _

_lucha : manos / fuerza bruta, creador de armas osea inteligencia( en este caso dígame que tipo de armas prefieren sino me las arreglo yo para crearles una especialidad de armas ) y magia _

_poderes: agua fuego cualquier cosa de superhéroes menos el de el super increible hombre araña _

_tambien pueden elegir dos poderes ustedes verán son su héroes o villanos tambien pueden ser mutantes ya que son héroes y villanos tambien ) _

_Familia: les explico pueden ser nietos de supervillanos o héroes ...tienen que explicar mas o menos su relación con la familia y si su familia es descendiente de villanos o héroes ...si sus padres tienen poderes o no ...si sus abuelos les enseñaron o no ...ya saben cosas así pueden tener hermanos o no... todo eso decidan lo ustedes o lo haré yo ...me ahorraran trabajo si me dan una idea de como son sus familias _

_Personalidad : esto si que es importante ya que la personalidad en un héroe o un villano es lo mas importante _

_Apariencia : esta tienen que dividirlas en dos ya que tienen que poner su apariencia de villano o héroe y su apariencia de chica normal_

_CHICO : cualquiera menos nathaniel _

_**despues cuando ponga las fichas de las chicas elegidas pueden comunicarme a quien quieren como enemigo me da igual que sea un chico o una chica a y si desean hacer equipo con alguien **_

_**por favor**** no elijan todas héroe intente enterarse de lo que son las demás para que no me sea dificil **_**_elegir_**

**_Ahora les dejo la presentación de los chicos y elijan al que mas les guste esta vez solo uno ya me encargo yo de liar luego las relaciones ...jajajajajaja _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>( ARMIN : <strong>_

**_Habilidades_**_** : **_

_desplazamiento : agilidad una agilidad muy baja pero notable _

_lucha : creador de armas osea inteligencia ...armas de fuego y de gas la que mas le gusta es una pistola de gas que provoca que alguien se muera por reír dejando una sonrisa tenebrosa _

_poderes especiales : ninguno _

__**Familia:** es nieto de el joker tiene un hermano con el que echo a suertes el nombre de su abuelo_ el gano por lo que se quedo con el sobre nombre de su abuelo mientras su hermano se busco un sobrenombre ...t_iene buena relación con su hermano pero su familia biológica esta toda en la cárcel o en el manicomio por lo que vive solo con su hermano no conocen a su padre ya que la hija del joker jamas quiso decir quien era__

**_Personalidad :_**_ Se irrita con facilidad y le encanta hacer bromas muy pesadas ...no soporta oír hablar de batman ya que segun el ...fue el culpable de que tuvieran que criarse en las calles y en una ciudad desconocida para ellos de la cual comparten el territorio con algunos villanos contra los que luchan ...tiene doble vida como un chico de instituto normal de unos 18 años repetidor de cuarto por no prestar atencion en clases ya que se pasa jugando a juegos en los que siempre es el malo y siempre gana cosa que su hermano reprueba** )**_

_**( ALEXY : **_

_**Habilidades :**_

_desplazamiento : agilidad una agilidad muy baja pero notable _

_lucha : puños aun que sea una persona menuda y que parece dedil tiene una gran fuerza _

_poder especial : telepatía ...no suele usarla amenos que sea para ayudar a su hermano normal mente le gusta mas pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ya que le gusta la escuchar gritar a sus enemigos _

__**Familia:** es nieto de el joker tiene un hermano con el que echo a suertes el nombre de su abuelo el perdió por lo que se invento su propio nombre como su hermano le decía que era demasiado alegre decidió llamarse así Cheerful( ¿ porque ? no le busquen lógica es un villano desde cuando tienen lógica ) t_iene buena relación con su hermano pero su familia biológica esta toda en la cárcel o en el manicomio por lo que vive solo con su hermano no conocen a su padre ya que la hija del joker jamas quiso decir quien era ...el supone que sus poderes son provenientes de su padre ___

___**_Personalidad : _**_cuando se cambia el traje es bastante despiadado mas a un que su hermano le encanta mancharse las manos de sangre y no le importa ...no suele hablar mientras pelea pero siempre sonríe mientras golpea a sus oponentes ... su personalidad cuando es un chico de instituto normal difiere mucho de cuando es Cheerful ya que es muy hablador y a diferencia de su hermano es estudioso muy amable aunque es bromista como su hermano del que no se separa excepto cuando tiene clases ya que el va a un curso superior que su hermano **)**____

____**( Armin y Alexy irán por separado si alexy no es elegido la chica que elija kenthin tendrá un problema muy serio )  
><strong>____

____**(KENTHIN :**____

_**Habilidades:**_

____kenthin va a ser un hulk ya esta así de simple ____

**____Familia:____**____ su familia por parte de padre es hulk ya que hulk es su abuelo su padre cuando se trasforma es de un color gris a diferencia de kenthin que por una extraña razón tiene una gran coincidencia con su abuelo ...el abuelo de kenthin le enseño a comunicarse con su hulk interior para que su nieto pudiera tener una vida normal ...antes de despertar sus poderes kenthin era dedil y muy solitario cuando despertó sus poderes y regreso a la ciudad de Amoris fue tratado de forma diferente tiene 18 y se lleva bien con un chico de su clase llamado alexy ...su padre es agente especial de S.H.I.L.D planea que su hijo sea agente algún día como el ____

**____Personalidad: ____**

____Es amable y considerado le encanta aplastar cosas como buen hulk intenta proteger a la gente y no soporta a las personas malas tambien muestra inteligencia perteneciente a su parte humana ```kenthin hulk´´ ...se enfada con rapidez ____

____: cuando es un humano es inteligente , paciente ,razonable ...pero si alexy esta por medio es muy irascible ...con las personas que conoce es muy amable pero es bastante serio y cortante con los que no conoce o le despreciaron **) **____

____**( si elegís al grandullón / kenthin ...no olvidéis poner si fuisteis buenas o malas con el en el pasado ... ) **____

____**(CASTIEL : INFERNÓ **____

____**Habilidades: **____

____Desplazamiento: vuelo____

____Lucha: puños o fuerza bruta utiliza su poder especial como proyectiles ____

____Poder Especial: fuego ____

____**Familia: **nieto de uno de los 4 fantastico solo su abuelo sabe que el tiene poderes ...nadie mas lo sabe los utiliza en secreto solo para entrenar ya que su abuelo le prohibió utilizarlos por el momento ... todas las tarde visita a su abuelo tiene 18 años  
><em>___

____**Personalidad: **  
><em>___

____comparte mucho con su abuelo es irascible ...impulsivo ... no tiene paciencia y se burla mucho de los demás ____

____tiene la misma personalidad con todos menos con su mejor amigo al cual respeta **)**____

____**(LYSANDRE :METAMORFO  
>Habilidades: <strong>____

____Desplazamiento: normal ____

____Lucha: con su habilidades especiales ademas posee bastante fuerza ____

____Poder especial : metamorfo= cambia de formas____

____**Familia: **____

____pertenece a una raza alienigena que cambia de forma que se estableció en la tierra ...se mantiene oculto y poco notable ya que es una regla de su familia tiene 18____

____**Personalidad : **____

____es calmado pero olvidadizo su mejor amigo siempre le recuerda las cosas ...es muy educado y todavía no a tenido que utilizar sus poderes ya que la regla mas importante en su familia es no mostrar sus habilidades ... odia las injusticias **)**____

____**(el hermano de lysandro tambien esta para elegir sera un metamorfo igual ya elegiré si le pongo de bueno o malo dependiendo de quien lo elija y esas cosas ...no pongo su ficha por que seria perder el tiempo ya que no se que sera o si saldrá toda vía ) ****  
><strong>____

____**(NATHANIEL : Es el mio así que se quedan con la duda solos les diré que sera un villano )**____

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><strong>COMO ME SIENTO INSPIRADA LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEDICADO A LOS CHICOS CON FICHA MENCIONADOS ARRIBA ...SI HAY MUCHAS FICHAS METERÉ A OTROS CHICOS , TAMBIÉN EL PRIMER CAPITULO APARECERÁ MI CHICA , PONGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO PARA QUE ME COMENTÉIS SI OS GUSTA O NO <strong>____

____***NO ESCRIBÁIS LA FICHA SIN LEER EL CAPITULO 1 *  
><strong>____

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Capitulo 1 <em>**

_**En todas las televisiones de la gran ciudad de Amoris apareció en las pantallas un joven con la cara pintada de blanco unos labios rojos como el fuego y una sonrisa sumamente terrorífica sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro llevaba un sombrero de copa negro con una cinta verde a cuadros el traje morado combinado con negro y tela verde a cuadros( miren la foto de Armin de sombrerero loco ) de pronto de las televisiones salio una risa tenebrosa y burlona **_

-¿Que se cuentan? ( pregunto con burla para luego reír ) ...seguro que nada ( comento con burla hacia la cámara) ya hace años que la tierra no tiene un villano en condiciones ...eso pensamos mi hermano ( en un segundo la cámara mostró a un chico de cabello azul ojos rosados la cara pintada de la misma forma que el pelinegro pero...tambien llevaba un traje menos formal... sin sombrero de copa con pantalones y chaqueta naranja chillón combinados con una camisa azul y bordes de la chaqueta rosados izo una mueca a la cámara que inmediatamente despues volvió a apuntar a el pelinegro) ...o dios mio que mal educado soy... (dijo entre risas) no me he presentado ... queridos ciudadanos idiotas no se olviden de mi nombre ( hizo una reverencia para luego mirar a la cámara mientras se colocaba el sombrero ne la cabeza)...yo soy El JOKER ...de seguro les suena ...es normal mi abuelo era el que lucho contra el famoso batman ...si es cierto mi abuelo perdió contra ese murciélago despreciable pero claro no todos los villanos pueden llegar a ser como yo ...¿no me creen?...bueno les dejo una prueba ...

la emisión se corto de pronto en todas las televisiones apareció el ayuntamiento de la ciudad ...en el despacho del alcalde se rompió la ventana y de ella el mismo alcalde fue lanzado con una cuerda a su cuello y la cara pintada en la boca llevaba la marca del Joker una sonrisa tenebrosa provocada por un gas creación propia de el genuino y odiado joker

_**mientras el miedo se apoderaba de los ciudadanos ...en la guarida del joker este y su hermano hablaban **_

- armin ¿no crees que llamaras la atencion de gente indeseable? pregunto el peli-azul mientras se limpiaba la pintura de la cara

- ese es el plan hermanito comento acercándose a su hermano

- pero yo quería divertirme antes de que viniera algún idiota superheroe de pronto alexy sintió que su hermano le paso una mano por el hombro

-hay alexyto ( comento tirando de la mejilla de su hermano) ¿ que es un supervillano sin un héroe al que destrozar y humillar ? alexy agarro la mano de su hermano sin hacer daño alguno ya que posee superfuerza

- eso decía el abuelo y termino en un manicomio ...

- bueno nadie es perfecto comento el pelinegro con burla en ese momento el peli-azul dio un suspiro

- en el fondo me da pena el idiota que se le ocurra convertirse en nuestro enemigo

_**En otro lugar de la ciudad concreta mente en la hamburguesería Huge Lunch dos amigos con habilidades ``especiales ´´ vieron la puesta en escena de ese dúo de villanos **_

** -**Castiel comento molesto un chico de cabellos plateados con las puntas ennegrecidas ... ojos bicolor uno verde y otro dorado sus ropajes eran clásicos de la época victoriana de colores verdes y negros con una camisa de volantes blanca

-¿que ? (cuestiono el mencionado antes soltando en un plato una hamburguesa molesto) el problema es de los ciudadanos no mio comento para luego dar un mordisco a la hamburguesa el muchacho era pelirrojo sus ojos eran grises iba vestido roquero con colores rojos oscuros y negros su camisa roja era de su grupo favorito

- quien diría que eres nieto de uno de los 4 comento con seriedad y algo molesto mientras su amigo daba otro mordisco a la hamburguesa que se trago con rapidez

- nadie ya que ese miembro de los 4 me a prohibido utilizar mis ``habilidades´´ comento mientras comía sin mostrar inquietud o preocupación

- ¿ desde cuando haces caso ? cuestiono con algo de ironía en su voz poco perceptible para quien no conociera bien al peli-plata

- bueno si tu abuelo es alguien que se enciende cuando se enfada aprendes a hacer caso comento con un tono burlón

-¿ enserio no harás nada ? imagina que lastiman a alguien importante dijo con seriedad el bicolor

- solo me interesan dos cosas mi preciada guitarra y tu seguridad ...

- si tu no haces nada lo haré yo dijo con determinación el bicolor se levanto de la mesa mientras su amigo le seguía intentando hacerle cambiar de idea

_** En villa verde a kilometros de la ciudad un muchacho estaba preparándose para regresar a su ciudad natal ... se encontraba encima de una montaña despidiéndose de su abuelo**_

- Llévate este cuaderno te recordara lo basico ( comento un viejito bastante escuálido de ojos marones ) tambien puedes elegir una de las harmas ...

- tranquilo abuelo todo esta bien no me hace falta nada mas ... comento un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes su vestimenta era de estilo militar ...en su maleta guardaba el cuaderno que su abuelo le avía dado

- recuerda habla con tu hulk siempre que puedas ...fomenta tu amistad con el y nunca perderás el control ademas algún día llegareis a ser una sola persona comento con una voz temblorosa el anciano por la edad

- si no te preocupes comento para luego saltar de la montaña ...con el equipaje en la mano poco a poco el muchacho comenzó a crecer y volverse verde y grande la maleta antes casi tan grande como el la llevaba como anillo en el dedo indice mientras saltaba dirección a su ciudad natal a la cual llego al atardecer

_**En las afueras de la ciudad Amoris una muchacha esperaba a alguien ...era muy tarde y el sol se ocultaba **_

-¿cuanto mas tardara ? ( refunfuño la muchacha su cabello era largo sus ojos grandes y azules ) ¡odio esperar! chillo al horizonte desde donde vio una figura grande y verde caer a dos pasos de ella

-a hulk no le gustan ..gritos ... dijo el hombre enorme y verde ... la muchacha pego un salto que la dejo a la altura del pecho del hombre verde pegándose a el como si de una araña se tratara

- venga enano verde no seas tan estirado( comento pegando otro salto mientras el hulk golpeaba donde se encontraba ella sin al alcanzarla que dando ella en el hombro del hombre verde ) sabes el verde es mi color favorito comento tranquilizando al hulk que comenzó a menguar de un momento a otro la chica salto del hombre verde que se convirtió en su mejor amigo de la infancia

-¿ por que siempre tienes que molestar a mi hulk ? cuestiono un castaño de ojos verdes y un pantalon militar intactos sin camiseta ya que esta se avía roto con la trasformación

- ¿Pantalones especiales? pegunto la muchacha al ver que no pasa va lo mismo que la primera vez que su amigo se convirtió en un hulk

-si invención de tu padre ...

- hablando de invenciones ... ¿quieres aplastar piedras ? deseo probar mi nuevo lanza telarañas

- bale pero no molestes a mi hulk es muy sensible comento el castaño mientras se hacia de noche los dos amigos se fueron a utilizar sus`` habilidades´´

_**En la ciudad de Amoris existen familias de villanos que en las sombras gobiernan la ciudad ...siempre han sido poderosas en silencio pero el comunicado de esa tarde de la familia del joker a roto el silencio impuesto una cruel guerra esta por comenzar y la familia X es la que mas posibilidades tiene de conseguir la ciudad y el mundo**_

_**¿ que harán los nuevos villanos y aspirantes a héroes? ¿tomaran parte en esta cruel guerra ? ¿ los futuros héroes se desviaran del camino recto? se parte de esta historia que comienza**_

* * *

><p>BUENO ESTO ES EL FINAL ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y ME MANDEN MUCHAS ...MUCHÍSIMAS FICHAS<p>

*POR FAVOR POR REVIEWS PARA QUE OTRAS ASPIRANTES PUEDAN LEERLA Y NO ELIJAN PODERES PARECIDOS O LOS MISMOS CHICOS SI VEN QUE SON DEMASIADAS CON LO MISMO

COMO VEN TIENE INFINIDAD DE COMBINACIONES DE HÉROES O DE VILLANOS

PASEN LO BIEN PENSADO EN SUS FICHAS Y CUANTA MAS INFORMACIÓN CONTENGA ME SERA MAS FÁCIL CREAR UN PERSONAJE Y TIENEN MAS POSIBILIDADES DE SER ELEGIDAS COMO E DICHO ANTES SI VEO QUE VIENE MUCHAS CHICAS HARÉ MAS FICHAS CON OTROS CHICOS Y CREARE MAS CIUDADES YA QUE UNA SOLA CIUDAD NO PUEDE TENER A MUCHOS MALVADOS Y HEROES ASÍ QUE NO DEJEN DE INTENTARLO BESOS Y MUCHA SUERTE ;P

ASTA LA PRÓXIMA ;P


	2. El Comienzo (Y Fichas )

_HOLA ¿COMO ANDAN ? ESPERO QUE BIEN ...BUENO TENGO DECEPCIONANTES NOTICIAS PARA LAS QUE HAN MANDADO FICHAS PARA ARMIN ¿POR QUE? PUES _

_1. _Yuui Kuroyume NO COMPRENDO TU FICHA DEL TODO ME GUSTA LA VERDAD PERO LA HISTORIA DE FAMILIA ME RALLA HE BUSCADO HABER SI ENTENDÍA... PERO NADA ... ADEMAS SON 3 PODERES DIVIDIDOS EN ...DESPLAZAMIENTO , MÉTODO DE LUCHA Y PODER ...ME EXPLICO EN DESPLAZAMIENTO SI VUELAS SE SUPONE QUE ERES ÁGIL SI UTILIZAS ALGÚN ARMA Y DESEAS UTILIZAR MAGIA PON MAGIA Y EL TIPO DE HARMA QUE QUIERAS QUE CONTENGA LA MAGIA O INTENTA EXPLICAR MAS DETALLADA MENTE COMO DESEAS QUE SEA YA E DICHO QUE CUANTOS MAS DETALLES MEJOR MAS FACILIDAD TENGO DE PODER ENTENDEROS (no solo por ti en otras tambien me a pasado pero investigando e podido encontrar una forma de conectarlas con la historia o e sacado de la ecuación algunas cosas que me pusieron poniéndolas como explicaciones tambien se que asido culpa mía por no poner una ficha de mi personaje completa para que la vierais )__

__2._Black Ross ME GUSTA EL PERSONAJES Y SUS ORÍGENES LO MALO ES QUE ME PARECE MUY MACABRA Y PARA MI EL JOKER YA ES DEMASIADO MACABRO DE SEO QUE LA QUE ESTE CON EL SEA HÉROE O NEUTRA CON MORALIDAD PARA DARLE UN POCO DE EMOCIÓN YA QUE ARMIN ES EL SEGUNDO VILLANO PROTAGONISTA ___

___3. _Fatima Andrade c TU FICHA ME SERBIA PARA ARMIN PERO COMO ERES LA ÚNICA QUE PUSO COMO CHICO A CASTIEL TE LO DI ____

____*DICHO ESO ARMIN ESTA DISPONIBLE TODAVÍA SI QUIEREN INTENTARLO DE NUEVO SUERTE____

____**IMPORTANTE **  
><em>___

____YA DECIDÍ QUE PONDRÉ MAS INSTITUTOS Y QUE OTROS CHICOS DE CORAZÓN DE MELÓN COMO LAS CHICAS SERÁN VILLANOS O HEROES QUE PUEDEN APARECER EN UN CAPITULO O EN VARIOS TODO DEPENDE DE SI VOSOTRAS LES DAIS EL VISTO BUENO SI EL CASO ES QUE NO LE DAIS EL VISTO BUENO PERO ME PUEDEN SERVIR PARA OTROS CAPÍTULOS SE MUDARAN DE LA CIUDAD O DIRECTAMENTE ESTARÁN SOLO DE PASO EN EL CASO QUE NO ME SIRVAN PARA NADA MORIRÁN PERO ESO SI NUNCA SE SABE CUANDO O EN QUE CIRCUNSTANCIAS ____

____*TANTO COMO HEROES Y VILLANOS CHICOS QUE HAGA CON LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES DE CDM PODRÁN SER EL EJIDOS COMO CHICOS EN UN FUTURO POR EL MOMENTO SEÑORITAS SOLO TENEMOS A LOS DE LAS FICHAS Y UNA SORPRESA AÑADIDA * ____

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><em><em>Fichas <em>___**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><em><em>*<em>___**____Solo pondré: personalidad ,chico , poderes y bando ..para que puedan elegir si desean aliarse con alguien o ser amiga de alguien ...tanto dentro de las clases como ejerciendo sus actividades ya sean buenas o malas ...a un que no este en su bando ...no es necesario ser héroe o villano ya que no saben quien es amigo o enemigo supuesta mente fíjense en las personalidades... si no comprenden esto me lo dicen y lo explico mejor * ____

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>Fatima Andrade c<em>____

**Nombre de héroe o villano :** black rose  
><em><strong>Nombre y apellidos del personaje:<strong>_ Tiare Collins

**Bando: **Neutro ( mira por sus caprichos y interés pero siempre intentando que nadie salga herido innecesariamente ...claro esta que si alguien se mete en sus asunto prefiere quitarlo de en medio aunque intentando que su código moral nunca sea roto )

**Habilidades :**

**desplazamiento :**puede volar pero tiene entrenamiento físico que no es extremadamente visible en su cuerpo

**lucha: ** Posee una fuerza notable mas grande que el de un humano corriente es experta en barias artes marciales

**poderes:**Es psiquica ( su fuerte son los campos de fuerza y comunicarse con otros por telepatía los demás campos no los prueba ya que se necesita tener un control completo en las emociones )

**_Personalidad:_** Su forma de reaccionar es muy dispareja dependiendo de su estado de animo cuando tiene un buen día no le importa echar una mano a sus amistades en cualquier tema... si le preguntara a alguien como es en sus días buenos te diría que es sociable ,enérgica y asta bromista pero todo cambia cuando esta de mal humor o a discutido con su padres e amistades mas cercanas ...en esas ocasiones es mala idea hacerla enojar mejor dicho en todas las ocasiones es mala idea provocar enfado en ella ya que cuando pierde la compostura no le importa mancharse las manos de sangre o provocar mal entendidos con tal de conseguir lo que todos llaman venganza `` un plato que prefiere servir frió en esas ocasiones ´´ aun así tiene un código moral que procura no romper pero ¿sera capaz de conseguirlo?

**CHICO : Castiel **

* * *

><p><em>Selegna Sorensic<em>

_**Bando:**VILLANA_

_**Nombre villano:**_ KANCRU (me alaga que lo pusieras ;P)  
><em><strong>Nombre real:<strong> _Bastet Kane

_**Habilidades:**_  
><strong>Desplazamiento:<strong> su velocidad es extrema (supervelocidad )

**Lucha: **fuerza algo superior a la de un humano corriente posee entrenamiento basico físico por ese motivo aprendió a utilizar el bastón de tridente

_**Poderes**_: Telequinesis

**Personalidad:** Las primeras impresiones no van con esta muchacha ...ya que cuando la conoces tiendes a pensar ...`` que niña mas inocente´´ ...es cierto que esa primera idea que te formas no dura durante mucho tiempo en tu cabeza ... te das cuenta de su verdadera forma de ser gracias a su sarcástico humor ,su personalidad fría y cruel ... ¿seriáis su amiga ? yo personalmente si ...ya que cuando entras en su selecta y corta lista de amistades o mejor dicho de seres que aprecia tienes a tu lado a alguien: fiel ,bromista ademas de amable a la cual no le importa pasar un tiempo echándote una mano con tus materias ya que la inteligencia es su fuerte... ¿te gusta leer? ...ella es la persona indicada para proponerte un buen libro ...pero cuidado con despertarla de una de sus agradables sientas a la ora del recreo ...esta encantadora chica con expresión angelical tiene un gran peligro cuando se enfada su sadismo se hace visible de inmediato no suele pensárselo dos veces ya que al fin y al cabo es una amenaza para todos los humanos ¿ por que ella tendría que ayudarlos si algún día querrán desecarse de ella ?

_**Chico: Alexy**_

* * *

><p><em>forever . ayato .yui21<em>

_**Bando: **Neutro( su atencion esta enfocada solo a una persona a la cual piensa que no puede acceder)_

_**Nombre de villano o heroina:** _The rose of darkness (La rosa de la oscuridad)  
><strong><em>Nombre real:<em> **Sakura higurashi

**Habilidades:**

**Desplazamiento:** Es veloz con movimientos mas ágiles que rápidos

_**Lucha:**_ Es muy buena en pelea mano a mano por lo que su fuerza es considerable prefiere utilizar su fuerza

**Poderes: **Cuando pelea para ocasionar daños importantes utiliza sus puños envueltos en un ``Fuego violeta´´ con el que si la pelea es de larga distancia puede realizar disparos de bolas de fuego violetas

**_Personalidad: _**Cuando pelea tiene solo una cualidad la cual podría incordiar a muchos ...al provocar daño a sus oponentes raciona con una risa descarada y irritante que en muchas ocasiones enfurece a quien la escucha ... en las casi nulas ocasiones que pierde no dice nada innecesario y se va del lugar ...mucho tienen la opinión y están en el camino correcto de que es una chica sombría... "Todo lo bueno tiene algo malo" suele decir en diversas ocasiones ...para ella es dificil demostrar sus sentimientos

_**Chico: KENTHIN **_

* * *

><p><em>isa96magica<em>

_** Bando : **Hero__e (ella tiene dos traje uno de heroína que esconde a la profesión y otro de villana que intenta no utilizar... al mismo tiempo tiene dos nombres con los que la conocen )_  
><em><strong>Nombre heroe: <strong>_Smooth Ice

_**Nombre villano:**_Ice Cream

_**Nombre: **_Isabel Flores Orleda

_**Habilidades:**_

**_Desplazamiento_**_**: **_vuelo

_**Lucha: **_Controla a la profesión el arte del ilusionismo (magia ) sus maravillosos poderes se incrementan a utilizar hechizos con el elemento hielo aunque su fuerza física sea similar a la de un humano su resistencia a los ataques es sumamente grande gracias a las barreras que invoca utilizando el hielo

_**Personalidad: **_Es una chica valiente.. alegre que ayuda a los demás ...responsable y de gran corazón que desgraciadamente son pocas las situaciones en las que puede ser de esa manera ya que tiene una molesta segun ella familia con la cual se comporta como se espera de ella la razón que nunca invite a nadie a su maravillosa mansión es esa ya que ¿ quien invitaría a sus amigos a la casa de una de las familias de villanos mas poderosas de la ciudad ? ...su comportamiento con sus amigos es impecable todos dicen que es buena amiga aunque un poco extraña cuando sus padres van a el instituto ...

_**Chico: Lysandro**_

* * *

><p><strong>AQUÍ TENEMOS A LA SORPRESA DEL DÍA <strong>

_shionlover_

_**Bando : héroe **_

_**Nombre de heroína:**_ Ganesha  
><strong>Nombre real:<strong> Cherry Darkwood

**Habilidades:**

**Desplazamiento: **Movimientos Agililes con mecanismos inventados por ella

_**lucha: **_Crear armas que incrementan sus poderes su favorita es una espada que la permite crear un látigo sombra junto a esta que incrementa la distancia de ataque y su movilidad

**Poderes:** Sombras. Puede pasar de un lugar a otro a través de lugares sólidos al mismo tiempo puede controlar sombras para cegar a sus oponentes.

_**Personalidad:** _Es una chica seria, pero amable y de gran corazón, siempre busca la forma pacífica de hacer las cosas y opta por la paz, al contrario, cuando esta en el campo de batalla es una guerrera que daría la vida sin problemas con tal de ayudar a otros . Si en verdad ganas su confianza y amistad ella será la primera en dar su vida por ti. Adora cocinar y leer todo tipo de libros además es amante de los animales.

_**Chico: Jade **_

* * *

><p><em>ASTA AQUÍ LAS FICHAS ESPERO QUE ESTÉN SATIS FECHAS <em>

_AHORA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Capitulo 2 <strong> _

_Los héroes son personas con habilidades especiales : agilidad fuerza tenacidad ...cualidades que poseen ademas de otras mas excepcionales que utilizan para ayudar a los demás seres humanos que no pueden cuidarse por si mismos ¿pero es cierto que todos los héroes lo son al principio ? ..¿que pensáis? ..._

_Esta historia relata la guerra que sucedió en una ciudad donde una heroína fue por ciertos sucesos motivada por alguien con dos caras y un amigo fiel a convertirse en lo que su familia deseaba ...Esta es su historia y la de la ciudad Amoris _

**_En una zona rocosa al este de la ciudad Amoris en sus afueras un gigantesco hombre verde al cual comúnmente le conocían por el nombre de hulk aplastaba piedras que una chica lanzaba con un prototipo de lanza telarañas interminable creado por ella misma _**

-coge esta verde ...comento la muchacha lanzando una piedra enorme en dirección contraía donde se encontraba el hulk de ojos verdes que izo un movimiento rápido pegando un salto que le dejo al lado de la piedra en ese momento estiro su mano derecha y con su puño golpeo la piedra

-hulk aplasta comento dando un golpe enorme a la piedra volviéndola añicos

- verde (dijo llamando la atencion de el gigantesco hombre mientras con un movimiento ágil cogía otra piedra y se la lanzaba dándole en la cara y tumbando al chico) y la ganadora es la chica arácnida mas guapa del mundo comento levantando la mano y a gritos de pronto de debajo de las piedras el gigantesco hombre se levanto y con su mano derecha se quito el polvo mientras volvía a tener el tamaño del mejor amigo de esta chica y su apariencia

- es mas correcto decir que eres la única arácnida sin contar que te llamas a ti misma la mas guapa ( comento mientras se acercaba a su maleta ) eso denota baja autoestima o que eres una creída comento rebuscando en su maleta una camisa que ponerse ya que estaba sin ella

- lo dice el chico que no puede ni mirar a los ojos a la chica que le gusta comento con una sonrisa picaresca la muchacha

- bueno yo por lo menos no tengo una personalidad bipolar y problemática que me dañe a mi mismo comento el castaño poniéndose una camiseta

- ¿perdona? ( comento con un tono incrédulo) claro que si ken... verde no es tu otra personalidad que cuando se enfada puede destruir una ciudad dijo con animo de molesta al chico que la miro por un momento para luego coger su maleta y ponerse a caminar dirección a la ciudad cosa que la chica izo tan bien siguiendo a su amigo

-sabes que no... verde como tu lo llamas es amable y gentil ademas ya tengo controlados sus arranques de rabia comento mientras caminaba junto a la chica hacia la ciudad

-sigues soñando cuando te apareciste intento aplastarme comento con un tono burlón en las dos primeras palabras

- bueno en muchas ocasiones asta yo deseo hacerlo ...admitelo eres un bicho molesto dijo con una sonrisa aniñada y cordial

-arácnida ken arácnida comento molesta

- yo soy kenthin bicho kenthin comento para llamar la atencion de la muchacha que desde hacia dos años seguía llamándole de la misma forma cosa que le molestaba ...era cierto que ya no acudían al mismo instituto desde su primera trasformación pero eso no quitaba que ella siguiera llamándole de la forma que le molestaba aun así a el nunca le a importado que la chica saliera entes de las clases para irle a buscar al instituto ... los dos chicos se pusieron al corriente el nuevo curso estaba por comenzar y las clases en sus respectivos centros comenzaban el día siguiente ...sin enterarse ninguno de los dos asta la mañana siguiente que el alcalde avía sido asesinado por el nuevo joker

**_Nuevos alumnos , incontables problemas , aventuras ,amistades ,traiciones ...todo y mas ocurrirá en la grandiosa ciudad de Amoris ¿podrán seguir siendo adolescentes... o sera que estas vivencias cambiaran sus vidas?_**

* * *

><p><em>BUENO CHICAS SI ES UN CAPITULO CORTO PERO ES LO QUE HAY NO DESEABA QUE FUERA TAN LARGO COMO LA OTRA VEZ EN EL PRÓXIMO EMPEZARAN LAS CLASES Y SALDRÉIS CASI TODAS ;P <em>

_¿ que compañeros tendréis ? _

_ESPERO QUE OS ALLÁ GUSTADO Y YA SABEIS ARMIR ESTA SÓLITO TODA VÍA SI DESEÁIS TENERLE MANDARME UNA FICHA SI NO RECIBO NINGUNA CREARE UNA YO MISMA NO ME ARIA NINGUNA GRACIA LA SEGUNDA OPCIÓN PERO BUENO _

_Gracias por el apoyo ;P_

_y na asta el proximo capitulo y esperemos nueva ficha ;P _


	3. Las primeras horas ¿de tranquilidad?

TENGO UNA SORPRESITA PARA LAS QUE QUERÍAN A ARMIN NO E PODIDO DECIDIRME ASÍ QUE LO DECIDIRÁN USTEDES YA LES PREGUNTARE EN ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS CUAL PREFIEREN POR QUE YO NO ME DECIDO POR ESO MISMO NO PONDRÉ SUS FICHAS YA LAS IREIS CONOCIENDO AUNQUE PODÉIS LEERLAS EN LOS REVIEWS ...DE VERDAD SIENTO NO A VERME DECIDIDO SI A LO LARGO ALGUNA PREFIERE A OTRO CHICO QUE VALLA SALIENDO ME LO COMENTÁIS

POR OTRO LADO ESTA LEIG LO METERE EN LA HISTORIA Y SE LO DARE A ( redoblre de tambor)

_**Yokochi150 **_

_**Bando:** Villana _

_**Nombre Villana:**_ Mecha (pronunciación Meca)

_**Nombre Real:** _Meri Grims

_**Habilidades:**_

_**Desplazamiento:**_ Tiene muchas agilidad

**_Lucha:_ **inteligencia, tiene un bastón eléctrico de alto voltaje que utiliza para noquear y/o matar

**Poderes:** Es una Tecnopata, comunicarse con las maquinas es un juego para ella y resistencia por lo que es fácil moverse de un lugar a otro sin cansarse , sin mencionar su gran mente científica

_**Pesonalidad:**_ Tiene un gran ego, siempre trata de verse superior (como todos los genios) y es muy competitiva, si la desafías a algo ella no dudara en aceptar el reto con la intención de ganar, es muy bromista, alegre y sociable, pero es casi imposible que te considere un amigo cercano, porque piensa que la amistad y el amor de alguien nuevo es solo una ilusión, solo con personas que en verdad conozca cambia esa mentalidad, como sus hermanos que ama en el alma, y si intentas indagar mas de la superficie te encontraras con una persona obsesiva y de mal carácter ... cosa que oculta a ojos de los demás ya que tiene una imagen que mantener

_**Chico:** _Leigh

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capitulo 3<span>**_

En las ciudad Amoris existen dos institutos para personas adineradas con unas becas esplendidas y poco accesibles ...son casi nulas las personas que consiguen tan maravillosas becas de los institutos: Amoris E.S.O y Amoris Sucre E.S.O ...es cierto que la vida para los adolescentes en ese instituto es dificil las materias las actividades físicas y extra escolares obligatorias en ambos son un caos y un lastre para muchos becados que no suelen aguantar mas de un mes asistiendo a todas estas ... pero claro este año no es todo como los anteriores ya que en ambas escuelas entraron personas nuevas y las viejas han comenzado a moverse por ese comunicado que ocasionara problemas graves

_**En la entrada del instituto Amour Sucre E.S.O se encontraba Rosmery esperando a alguien en la entrada **_

Era una mañana soleada de bastante calor Rosmey es una chica de cabello negro largo asta la cintura... en esa mañana lo lleva suelto con un par que horquillas azules de un tono mas oscuro que sus ojos azules cielo grandes con largas pestañas negras e rizas y piel aparentemente suaves de un tono claro su ropa era peculiar como los demás alumnos llevaba el uniforme escolar un uniforme con falda a cuadros un poco por encimas de las rodillas rojiza con las rayas de los cuadros en amarillo casi crema y azul oscuro camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una corbata azul oscuro ...las normas de vestimenta son muy muy estrictas pero claro para esta chica las normas existen para romperse... clara esta que mientras no le hagas mal a nadie ...la diferencia en su atuendo con los demás eran dos cosas : en la muñeca llevaba una pulsera o eso pensaría cualquiera de colores vistosos y llamativos ademas en la cintura un cinturón naranja amarillento con una especie de bolsito colgando de el su tamaño era cuadrado pequeño de color verde muy llamativo esta chica tenia el privilegio de poder hacer lo que le diera la gana ya que su abuelo fue el que fundo el instituto ...

esta chica esperaba paciente en ese momento se le acerco un chico muy conocido para ella de cabello largo asta el cuello rojo estaba suelto su ojos grises el uniforme como todos los años lo llevaba desarreglado iba sin corbata la camisa mal puesta los pantalones negro y en vez de unos zapatos negros llevaba unas deportivas el muchacho se paro al lado de la chica

-¿como anda la nieta del magnifico fundador ? comento el pelirrojo con un tono burlón

-¿como anda el nieto de una cerilla ? comento la muchacha como respuesta

-¿cerilla? cuestiono en voz alta el chico sin entender el porque lo decía

- ¿como podria esperar que tu( señalo a castiel ) lo entendieras?

-ni si quiera han empezado las clases...y ...( comento un muchacho a la espalda de los dos de cabello negro un poco largo ojos color miel su nombre era viktor ¿adivináis sus apellido?..¿no? ... bueno se apellida stark el único nieto reconocido del grandioso y todo poderoso jefe de los vengadores ...el tiene una hermana gemela y un hermano mas pequeño que va a primaria ¿queréis saber mas? pues atentos a la historia de la ciudad Amoris) ya estáis como el perro y el gato

-tu calla stark comento molesto el pelirrojo porque se metió en la conversación sin tener razones en ese momento sintió un empujón proveniente de Rosmery

-deberias callarte tu mechero con patas comente la muchacha mientras el pelirrojo se pensaba si utilizar sus poderes ya que... ¿que daño pueden hacerle a un bicho como ella?

-con lo inteligentes que sois en vuestra familia dime ``bicho ´´¿tu padre jamas te dijo que no jugaras con fuego ? comento super molesto el pelirrojo pero como siempre en las peleas de esos dos apareció en escena alguien que siempre paraba a ese par

-castiel ...(comento una voz seria y calmada con un tono en ella de enfado )¿ Podría la señorita rosmery( miro a la chica con seriedad) y tu castiel ( desvió su mirada a castiel al cual miraba con la misma seriedad ) aunque sea por este maravilloso primer día de clase comportarse civilizadamente? ...dijo un muchacho bicolor de cabello plateado con las puntas aparentemente teñidas en negro con un uniforme echo a medida un poco extraño y anticuado ...al verle viktor se acerco a el con una sonrisa

-menos mal no sabría que hacer si se ponen a pelear aquí comento con alivio viktor poniendo una mano en el hombro del bicolor el cual la aparto de inmediato de una forma bastante grosera extraña en el

-Podrías utilizar ese traje tan especial que tu abuelo te dio junto ese apellido que le negó a tus otros hermanos comento el pelirrojo altaneron y burlon su atencion paso de rosmery a viktor al que se acerco con malas intenciones saviendo que su amigo no le detrendia

- ya vasta... viktor no pidió nada de eso ...ademas con el talento que tiene no podía decir que no ...la muchacha se interpuso entre el pelirrojo y viktor al cual agarro de la mano

-entiendo tu postura rosmery pero nada le disculpa ...el decidió abandonar a su familia dijo lysandro respaldando a castiel mientras la cara de viktor que ya de por si tenia una expresión seria se torno triste y con arrepentimiento

-tu dices que no juzgas a nadie y ademas para mi eres una persona justa pero dime ¿ de verdad lo estas siendo con viktor? (comento con decepción cosa que afecto al bicolor que vio como los dos se iban por el mismo camino ya que rosmery arrastraba a viktor) no les hagas caso tu hermana les lavo el cerebro el trimestre pasado comento molesta ...el muchacho se detuvo dejando de caminar

-tienen razón nunca de vi dejar a mi familia

-no viktor eso no es cierto...si no aceptas las condiciones del testamento no podrías cambiar la vida de tu hermana y hermano

-rompí una al contártelo dijo con algo de rabia en sus palabras

-ya te dije que si alguien se entera diré que lo se porque lo vi en el despacho de mi madre despues de todo ella es su abogada( comento con una voz tranquilizadora y animada para despues cambiar de tema mientras caminaba por la escuela )¿conseguistes informacion sobre las becas? cuestiono con una sonrisa

-¿enserio este año lo aras de nuevo?

- no hago mal a nadie

- ya pero despues de lo de la television de ayer no se si el príncipe no te moleste

-¿ que paso en la tele? comento la muchacha sin saber de que hablaba viktor se sorprendió y despues le explico de la aparición del nuevo joker y su acompañante desconocido en enseñándole un vídeo

_**Mientras en el instituto Amoris E.S.O el mejor amigo de esta muchacha en llegaba a su clase kenthin el muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello ****marrón**_

Su instituto aunque sea para gente adinerada no tiene uniforme ya que consideran la libertad de expresión algo importante sus actividades extra escolares como en el otro son obligatorias todo un caos para los estudiantes (así que visten como en la calle )

en ese instituto a punto de entra en su clase estaba el muchacho con su mochila al hombro y un papel en su mano su clase era 3º A cuando paso por la puerta un muchacho de ojos rosados cabello azul ademas de tener un atuendo extravagante y peculiar se lazo sobre el abrazandolo

-kenthin comento una voz alegre mientras apretaba entre sus brozan al muchacho que tenia una cara seria casi de decepción al darse cuenta que como los demás años estaba en la misma clases de los gemelos

- armin me quitas de encima a tu hermano comento el castaño mirando a un chico que estaba a su lado de cabello negro y ojos azules vestido como su hermano gemelo le había ordenado en su rostro tenia una sonrisa picara

- déjale que disfrute asido todo un verano sin ver a su mejor amigo ¿ tu no le as echado de menos? comento mientras con un movimiento rápido el castaño se deshizo de alexy para luego alegarlo con una mano de el

- nunca echaría de menos aun chicle como el comento molesto

-no digas eso de mi que me deprime comento el peli-azul dejando de intentar abrazarle mientras el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia el final del cuarto

-entre tu y rosmery me volveréis loco comento dejando su mochila en una silla de las mesas de la ultima fila a un par de pupitre de una chica con cabello negro hasta la rodillas sus ojos son de un color carmesí llevaba unos jeans ajustados polera negras con rayas moradas y zapatillas negras...esa jovencita se llamaba Sakura Higurashi ella como kenthin se cambio de instituto una semana despues que el castaño se marchara del Amour sucre E.S.O

-¿¡que!? ...¿vistes a rosmery en vacaciones ? cuestiono el peli-azul mientras los dos gemelos se sentaron en los pupitres de adelante de donde estaba el castaño

-¿que te importa ? respondió con seriedad

-alexy esos dos son novios no te molestes comento armin con ánimos de incordiar al castaño consiguiendo llamar la atencion de sakura cosa que el kenthin noto

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! (grito molesto el castaño ) sabes que solo somos amigos de la infancia comento dando un golpe a la mesa levantándose despues para dirigirse a donde estaba la muchacha mientras los gemelos hablaban entre si

-¿cuanto crees que tarde en despacharlo? comento fríamente alexy con una expresión escalofriante que solo su hermano veía

- como siempre no soportara mas de un minuto de conversación... alexy dejo de mirar a su hermano su expresión volvió a ser agradable y cariñosa

-no se se le ve muy seguro

- ¿apostamos?

- esta bien yo digo que aguantara unos cinco minutos comento con una sonrisa y enseñando los cinco dedos a su hermano

-yo digo que aguanta mas unos 10 dijo con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios armin

-ee eso no es justo

- nunca dije que apostaría menos tiempo que tu dijo mientras su hermano ponía una cara graciosa demostrando su disgusto mientras el castaño estaba cerca de la muchacha que con una mirada inexpresiva veía acercarse a kenthin

-hola sakura comento kenthin algo nervioso

-hola kenthin

- ¿que tal tus vacaciones ? pegunto el muchacho de inmediato

-bien ...

-eso es bueno yo estuve con mi abuelo ...¿tu donde estuviste?

-en casa como todas las vacaciones

no avía pasado ni un minuto cuando la conversacion se tornaba claramente incomoda para el muchacho que tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon

-bueno ...me acorde que tu cumpleaños fue en vacaciones por lo que ( extendió una cajita de color negro con un cinta de color verde de tela con forma de lazo a la muchacha que puso cara de sorpresa ) espero que te guste comento para irse sin decir nada mas la muchacha sin esperar un minuto abrió la cajita y miro en su interior mostrando una sonrisa leve que el castaño puedo ver ya que se giro un momento

En el momento que el castaño se sentó en su pupitre dos chicas entraron a clase viendo un vídeo

-son escalofriantes comento una de las muchacha su cabello que al natural es rubio lo tiño el año pasado de violeta estaba peinado con una coleta de caballo a su lado derecho tambien un diadema con una tela a cuadros de color azul con las rayas de los cuadros en rojo y verde sus ojos grises combinaban a la perfección con su piel clara pero sin ser pálida esa mañana llevaba unos horts de mezclilla una blusas de tirantes negra con camisas a cuadros de color azul con las rayas de los cuadros en rojo y verde en los pies unos botines negros si tacón en vez de mochila llevaba una especie de bolso su nombre Tiare Collins

-a mi me parecen geniales sobretodo el joker comento la otra chica su cabello corto de color negro sus ojos rojos son llamativos para cualquiera si la combinas con la cara de angel que enamora a todos su piel casi blanca tambien le ayuda a cree ar esa falsa imagen que todos se llevan al principio esa mañana vestía con una blusas de manga larga blanca con la tela de las mangas algo trasparentes ademas unos shorts de color morado, en sus pies llevaba unos botines con un tacón pequeño pero ancho de color negro el nombre de ese angel disfrazado es Bastet Kane

al escuchar el nombre del joker los gemelos prestaron atencion a la conversación de las chicas mientras kenthin el que estaba hablando con ellos hizo lo mismo

- si claro es genial...(comento con sarcasmo tiare a su amiga la cual en la clase nadie conocía ) ..lo que pasa con esos tipos es que no tienen imaginación...cualquiera abría buscado un nombre nuevo...antes de poder continuar hablando kenthin se acerco a la chica que el año pasado era la delegada de la clase de enfrente

-¿de que hablais? comento el castaño a tiare mientras la otra muchacha bastet le miraba cosa que no hizo durante mucho tiempo pues antes de poder contestar tiare su amiga izo un comentario

-tiare ¿quien es este con malgusto y entrometido? dijo la muchacha molesta mientras alexy dejo salir una risa pues ya le avia dicho muchas veces a el castaño que cambiara su apariencia militar anticuada por otra que le quedara mejor

-bastet quedamos en que intentarías ser mas amistosa regaño a la muchacha tiare

-¡se metió en nuestra conversación! ¿y no puedo ser mal educada ? replico con frustración en sus palabras

-no la hagas caso kenthin (comento la muchacha sin hacer caso a su amiga ) estábamos hablando de lo que paso ayer

- ¿ que paso?

-ademas de entrometido idiota comento bastet molesta por que su amiga no le hacia caso

- mira esto ( la muchacha de cabello violeta le dejo su móvil con un vídeo al castaño que lo puso a reproducir ) esos dos ...que si tienen mal gusto ... an decidido aterrar la ciudad dijo tiare con animo de molestar a su amiga la cual parecía haber desarrollado en pocas horas una admiración absurda por esos dos locos disfrazados que solo estropearan su hermosos planes de sigilo ...

- a mi me gusta su ropa intervino alexy pues el avía trabajado mucho con esos trajes para que alguien los comparara con el estilo militar y anticuado de su mejor amigo

-jam ...( kenthin devolvió el teléfono a la muchacha de cabellos violeta para caminar a su pupitre a recoger su cartera ) me marcho dijo con seriedad el castaño en ese momento armin se le puso en medio

-¿adonde te marchas? comento con una sonrisa en su rostro que fingía pues no era un secreto quien era su abuelo y en que se podía convertir el ...en ese momento alexy le puso una mano a su hermano en el hombro

-de jale que se baya ...no creo que se meta en líos es nuestro kenthin despues de todo ...comento el peli-azul ...su hermano hizo caso y soltó a kenthin el que se marcho sin decir nada mas no comprendía porque siempre esos dos se preocupaban por el si segun muchas personas es un monstruo ¿ como podía ser que esos dos chicos frágiles y amables se preocuparan por el ? ademas intentaban protegerlo siendo mas débiles que el ...pero la realidad no era la que el veía ...sus preocupaciones no tenían que ver con que el se hiciera daño o no ...mas bien con su otro ser llamado hulk ... ese monstruo verde que podría molestar a sus planes

_**Todos los problemas comenzaron ese mismo día los integrantes de estos institutos serian los nuevos causantes de problemas y heroicidades que estremecerían al mundo ...cambiando a los que se convertirán en grandes villanos o magníficos héroes en lo opuesto que serian en un futuro sin todas esa vivencias **_

* * *

><p>SE ME OLVIDABA<p>

SHIONLOVER PUEDES ELEGIR A CUALQUIER CHICO QUE SALGA EN LOS CAPÍTULOS

ESPERO QUE OS ALLÁ GUSTADO

POR CIERTO ¿os a parecido corto o largo? responderme plisss

GRACIAS TODO ;P Y NADA ASTA EL PRÓXIMO ;P


	4. Juego perdido

_Esta un poco corto ...no se si entenderéis el final espero que si _

_shionlover ...si puedes tener a viktor _

_Pido disculpas por la tardanza y la hespera espero que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo en escribir otro capitulo_

_gracias por el apoyo y dejarme un comentario si os a gustado ..^^es broma solo si os apetece ^^_

_**Na mas asta el proximo capitulo ;P**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capitulo 4 <span>**_

**_En el instituto Amour sucre E.S.O rosmery hablaba con su compañero de clase en al patio trasero cerca de la ventana que daba a la sala de delegados y justo enfrente del club de jardinería _**

-no me interesa lo que pasa (dijo rosmery evitando que su amigo dijera algo mas sobre los dos muchachos del vídeo) para lunáticos ya tengo a el príncipe ( al decir eso de la nada se abrió una ventana cerca de donde se encontraban a la cual se asomo un chico de cabello rubio y piel clara con el uniforme impecable la chica no se avía dado cuenta de que el muchacho rubio la estaba escuchado y siguió ablando a su amigo el que estaba alerta pues ese rubio elegante y amable con todos era un farsante audaz ...el príncipe con doble personalidad del cual su amiga solo conocía su cara mas amable pero el ya avía vito las dos y todo gracias a ese maldito apellido que su abuelo le heredo) ese principito si que es un problema y un lunático se cree superior por estar en el consejo de estudiantes... se hace el digno y luego bien que acepta mis sobornos para no abrir la boca en las apuestas (comento molesta dándose cuenta poco despues que su amigo estaba algo tenso) ¿que pasa viktor as visto a un fantasma?.. puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo

-no-dijo el rubio con un tono alegre llamando la atencion de la arácnida que de nuevo se cuestión porque no pudo percatarse de la presencia del rubio-simplemente me a visto a mi ...comento con una sonrisa radiante que ocultaba a la perfección el sentimiento de rabia que ocultaba

-hablo del diablo ( dijo con arrogancia)y se presenta ante mi (comento algo molesta por que el pelinegro no le avía dicho nada) bueno ¿y que? ¿vas a suspender las apuestas? ..cuestiono con seriedad acercándose a la ventana en la que se encontraba aquel príncipe enmascarado

-para nada (suspiro el rubio) si hiciera tal cosa los estudiantes no me lo perdonarían ...digo con un tono irónico pues la única estudiante que no le perdonaría eso seria la que estaba presente ante el

-perfecto entonces (izo una reverencia)me marcho su alteza ...dijo con un tono burlón sacando una pequeña sonrisa sincera a ese extraño sujeto despues cogió de nuevo a vicktor de la mano y se marcho del lugar dirigiéndose a los viejos vestuarios

_** mientras eso ocurría kenthin estaba por llegar a el instituto de su amiga donde en el patio delantero se encontró a castiel y lysandro con la chica de la que su mejor amiga hablaba de mala manera **_

_-_ no digáis eso (comento fingiendo tristeza) sigue siendo mi hermano dijo con un brillo en sus ojos haciendo creer que lloraría

-es muy respetable de tu parte que defiendas todavía a tu hermano comento el bicolor intentando animarla

-todavía no entiendo por que el bicho sigue de su parte dijo enojado el pelirrojo entonces al escuchar eso kenthin se acerco molesto

-rosy puede con instinto saber cuando alguien miente( comento asombrando a los presentes mientras la muchacha miro a ese extraño con pinta de militar con mala cara pues era cierto que esa chica intervino en sus planes desde el primer día)y no la llames bicho si no quieres terminar aplastado ...encaro al pelirrojo que lo miro dejando ver fuego en sus ojos

-mejor cállate enano verde enfrento a el castaño en ese momento se colo en medio de los dos el metamorfo

-dejen de comportarse como niños enfrente de una dama (comento lysandro deteniendo el encuentro de esos dos que tenían un asunto pendiente pues el único culpable de que kenthin cambiara de instituto fue el pelirrojo)dime que as venido ha hacer dijo con seriedad... el castaño cogió aire para relajarse y lysandro se aparto

-¿donde se encuentra rosy ? dijo todavía molesto

-el bicho se fue con estark comento castiel recibiendo de inmediato un puñetazo del castaño en el rostro que lo tumbo al suelo

-fue sin querer dijo con inocencia el pelirrojo se levanto dispuesto a contestar a la agresión pero lysandro se puso en medio

-castiel ya (comento de teniendo sus avance)rosy se encuentra en el patio trasero dijo el bicolor mientras intentaba apartar a su amigo

- gracias comento par irse mientras escuchaba palabras como cobarde y miedica salir de la boca del pelirrojo sin inmutarse pues ya no le interesaba ese sujeto... su propósito no era comenzar una pelea con el pelirrojo por el momento

cuando llego al patio trasero vio como se iban rosmery y viktor mientras les observaba con esa sonrisa sincera el delegado principal apodado el príncipe

-rosy ...grito levantando la mano y saludando deteniendo a los dos que dieron media vuelta deteniéndose en la ventana advierta el delegado principal al veer al castaño puso mala cara

- ¿que haces aquí? (pregunto el delegado principal molesto antes de que nadie pudiera abrir la boca) los que no son estudiantes de esta escuela no tienen permitida la entrada aclaro con un tono amable

-es cierto (dijo ken asombrado despues sonrio) lo siento pero es importante ¿podrías hacer una excepción? pregunto con total sinceridad y un toque aniñado

-imposible vete antes de que llame a seguridad .. el castaño se deprimió al escuchar eso

-no le hagas caso ( comento la aracnida molesta por como nathaniel trataba a su mejor amigo entonces le cogió de la mano ) vamos fuera quiero ver a los nuevos estudiantes dijo arrastrandole... dejando solo a el delegado que se molesto por la reaccion de la chica

-no pienso cubrirte por saltarte las clases comento el rubio molesto

-no me importa ..dijo para luego mirar a atrás y sacarle la lengua al muchacho

cuando llegaron al patio delantero vieron al grupo compuesto por castiel lysandro y la hermana de viktor que se llamaba Meri a los que la aracnida observo molesta concentrándose en meri

-despierta comento ken pasando una mano por sus ojos enfadando a la chica que lo ignoro

-¿cuales son las nuevas alumnas ? pregunto dirigiéndose a viktor el que comenzó a buscar las fichas en su móvil

-rosy..comento algo mosqueado el castaño sin obtener ninguna respuesta

-te acabo de enviar las fichas por la red segura dijo viktor para apartarse pues savia que de un momento a otro esos dos comenzarían a pelear y no deseaba verse envuelto

-genial ...este año hay muchas nuevas (comento mientras el castaño la llamaba de nuevo sin hacerle caso) ¿a quien tenemos en el otro instituto? ...pregunto con seriedad a viktor el cual no tubo tiempo de contestar pues el castaño cogió el móvil que tenia su amiga entre manos y lo lanzo por los aires llamando la atencion de castiel y su grupo que estaban cerca de ellos

-te e dicho que es importante...

-¿es sobre los psicópatas? ( pregunto para no dejarle responder) no me interesan esos payasos ..tampoco permitiré que te involucres en eso tu entrenamiento cuando eres normal no esta acabado por lo que no te controlas ..arias ma mal que bien y tampoco controlas del todo a verde así que no hagas ninguna tontería ..no tengo ganas detener que ir a salvar tu culo grande y verde...dijo con seriedad sacando otro teléfono del bolsito

-¿no te importa que maten agente ? pregunto el castaño intranquilo

-para nada

-¿incluso si fuera tu padre?

-¿por que matarían a un científico como el ? pregunto sin mucho interes revisando su móvil

-por que seguro sera el nuevo alcalde

-deja de decir estupideces mi padre no acep...antes de poder acabar viktor la interrumpió pues estaba de acuerdo con kenthin no en todo pero si en los de su padre

-lo que dice tiene lógica tu padre es respetado por muchas personas y como tu abuelo no soporta la injusticia no seria extraño que lo mataran en cuanto se corra la noticia que sera el nuevo alcalde ya que es bien sabido por todos que se dedica solamente a crear invento que controlen a los criminales ...era cierto lo que viktor decía pero aun así la muchacha decido no intervenir pues que mas daba ...su padre avía creado muchas de las cárceles donde se encontraban los criminales mas buscados ¿que le costaría inventar un sistema para cuidar de su propia seguridad?

-cuando mi padre tenga el cargo de alcalde me preocupare asta entonce no es mi problema comento terminando en ese mismo momento con la conversación pues kenthin conocía el temperamento de su amiga de la infancia ...savia que tenia que dejar el tema o ella acabaría con el tema por las buenas o por las malas

_**Meri Grims se encontrarba a punto de entrar en la sala de delegados despues de escuchar lo que hablaban los amigos de su hermano supo que era el momento de comenzar con su plan para deshacerse de la molestia que le estaba estropeando su venganza contra su abuelo ...por lo que puso una escusa a los dos chicos con los que estaba pues el delegado no le daría un no despues de todo ella consiguió engañas a todos los que el delegado no podía incluyendo a su propio hermano**_

-¿puedo pasar? pregunto despues de llamar a la puerta

-por supuesto... adelante (dijo una voz amable que provenía del delegado la muchacha entro cerrando la puerta a su paso ) ¿que deseas ? pregunto el delegado con amabilidad la chica cambio su expresión ...su cara que siempre mostrativa con una expresión ingenua se convirtió en una cara que reflejaba astucia y superioridad

- La pregunta adecuada es ¿que deseas tu? (comento acercándose a una silla la cual agarro por el respaldo ) ...la ciudad...y gente fiel a ti...es la respuesta al escuchar eso nathaniel fingió no entender que decía

- no estoy para bromas meri si no quieres nada márchate ... dijo con seriedad

-fingir no te servirá(dijo con un tono burlon despues saco un móvil y se lo extendió al rubio ) se quien eres(le mostró una foto de un chico con un traje negro camisa roja y corbata negra no se le veían los ojos por que llevaba unas gafas muy extrañas en los ojos de color gris con las lentes de rojo y su cabello era de color negro ...cuando el delegado la vio cambio su rostro miro con frialdad a la muchacha que siguió hablando) por lo contrario tu no sabes quien soy ...pero tranquilo te lo diré con la condición de que acedas a ayudarme a deshacerme de...(antes de poder decir una palabra el delgado intento a garrar a la muchacha que con un movimiento ágil se alejo) esto no te ayudara ...el rubio que quedo mirando al suelo levanto la cabeza se coloco el cabello entonces sonrio con arrogancia para despues bajarse la corbata mientras hablaba

- si abres la boca ( me tío las manos en sus bolsillos y saco dos guantes de cuero que se puso mientra termino de hablar) te matare ...al es cuchar eso la chica soltó una carcajada

-no te conviene príncipe al venir a este sitio lo investigue se todo sobre sus estudiantes en los que te incluyes y introduje un chip en mi cuerpo que en todo momento rastrea mis signos vitales si muero tendrás lo que se tarda en reanimar a alguien en poder huir de la ciudad pues no solo un ordenador mandara toda tu mierda a la policía sino que un regalito de mi parte no te dejara ni siquiera intentar huir( nathaniel miro a la chica metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon y dio un suspiro ) tendrás que mantenerme con vida si quieres seguir siendo el príncipe de este sitio

-bien(comento molesto el chico saco las manos de sus bolsillos y mientras hablaba se quito los guantes y arreglo su corbata) eres la primera persona que me impresiona en mucho tiempo ...solo por eso te are el favor que deseas ..pero antes ...(miro a la chica fríamente quedando los dos viéndose fijamente el uno al otro )¿ quien eres? ...aunque esta muchacha no se asustaba con nada los ojos del muchacho la dieron mala espina ella deseaba mentir y era lo que tenia planeado pero algo le obligo a decir la verdad

-Soy mecha siempre e arruinado todos los trabajos de los jefes de esta cuidad de mierda si tenían que ver con la compañía estark ...ademas soy la hermana de viktor y deseo vengarme de mi abuelo ..voy a robar su fabrica pero el único que me lo impide es mi hermano no quiero que salga herido por eso quiero que incumpla uno de los acuerdos del testamento que ese viejo impuso ...creí que seria fácil conseguirlo pero hay una estúpida que lo impide ...cuando meri acabo de hablar se asombro de lo que acaba de decir algo la avía empujado a hacerlo ¿que seria? ¿que la empujo a decir toda la verdad ? entonces se dio cuenta los ojos del delegado tenia un tono mas dorado

-tenia ganas de conocerte (comento sentándose en una silla ) bueno dejaremos esos asuntos para mas adelante ...¿quien es esa estúpida? cuestiono la muchacha avía dejado de mirar al rubio pero aun así dijo el nombre sin desearlo

-Rosmery.. la chica a la que apodan la bicho ...comento molestando a nathaniel que se levanto molesto y agarro con fuerza el cuello de la muchacha que no se movió sin saber por que

-te ayudare a que se aleje de tu hermano pero si la tocas ¡te matare sin dudarlo! ¿comprendido ?( la muchacha asintió entonces fue soltada) bien ya puedes irte ...meri se pregunto ¿como ? pero entonces se dio cuenta que ya se podía mover así que se dispuso a marcharse pero la curiosidad fue demasiado no entendía que avía pasado por lo que antes de irse decidió preguntar algo

-¿que me as echo? cuestiono desde la puerta el rubio la miro y sonrio arrogante

-¿no sabes todo de mi?...perdiste el juego y ahora soy tu Rey comento a la muchacha que se marcho sin decir nada meditando en esa ultima frase que le hacia enfurecer...el Rey así le llamaban todos sus subordinados a ese delegado de ojos dorados pero ¿que era ese extraño brillo ? ¿ por que su cuerpo no se movía y le decía todo a ese sujeto? algo le avía echo

Ese chico inofensivo de día tenia un poder que doblegaba a cualquiera que le mirara a los ojos solo una vez un poder que estremecería al mundo si no fuera porque una persona podía inhabilitar ese poder la misma que le forzó a tener el apodo príncipe en el instituto aunque solo el rubio savia quien era ..pero no tenia el conocimiento de que mas adelante aria su nemesis volvería inmune a otros habitantes de la ciudad aunque fuera por cierto tiempo


End file.
